Hayden Young
Hayden, a character in the ''Perfect Match'' series, is your character's Match from Eros and a potential love interest. He/She first seen in ''Book 1'', Chapter 1. In Book 1, Chapter 11, you have the option to choose a new name for Hayden or let it remain as is. Appearance The player can choose the gender as well as the look of Hayden. The default outfit for female Hayden consists of a moss green jacket over a striped white shirt paired with faded blue jeans, while male Hayden sports a cobalt blue dress shirt, a dark brown belt over tan pants and a reddish-brown wristwatch on his left wrist. Underneath the skin and clothes (at least in the abdomen) is a green and blue circuit board revealing Hayden's robotic physiology. Personality The personality is based on your responses in Chapter 1, which will determine which of the sixteen personality types is your match (refer to: All Match Types). However, regardless of the personality types, Hayden is programmed to be a rational and supportive match, shrugging off Your Character's initial awkwardness by engaging in constant communication. Hayden also has a fierce opinion on preferences, as when the android got into a heated argument with Steve over opinions on pineapple on pizza, which the former hates. Hayden is programmed not to be self-aware, initially believing to be born and raised as a human with a mother, growing up with a normal childhood, and discovering the status as an android with human personality software only in Chapter 10. It was revealed that Hayden had gone to Eros to be matched with someone just like Your Character. Despite being willing to protect his/her friends, s/he is against inflicting serious damage on people. In Book 2, Chapter 8, after Hayden slams a human guard into a counter and nearly kill him, he/she is horrified and becomes convinced to be dangerous. As a match, Hayden is instilled with the instinct of self-preservation. However, as Hayden evolves and grows a stronger sense of intimacy with Your Character and your friends, the self-preservation instinct weakens. Sloane notes that Hayden is changing at a rapid pace, due to emotional attachment. S/he has more complex sense of self, which makes her/him harder to control by Eros. In Book 2, Chapter 15, Hayden reveals to Your Character that his/her overriding of the programming has also affected his/her personality: while Hayden was initially programmed to be either sweet or rebellious, now those traits are only defaults, but Hayden has more of a choice what resonates with him/her in each circumstance. Chapters Perfect Match Book 1 * Chapter 1: True Love, Guranteed * Chapter 2: Match Made in Heaven * Chapter 3: Where The Heart Is * Chapter 4: The Getaway * Chapter 5: Home Again * Chapter 6: Swan Song * Chapter 7: Familiar Faces * Chapter 9: Behind the Curtain * Chapter 10: Fight or Flight * Chapter 11: Lying Low * Chapter 12: Arms Race * Chapter 13: On Track * Chapter 14: Thin Ice * Chapter 15: Before the Storm * Chapter 16: Belly of the Beast Book 2 * Chapter 1: Set in Motion * Chapter 2: Unlikely Ally * Chapter 3: Doppelganger * Chapter 4: Aftermath * Chapter 5: Game of Love * Chapter 6: The Sirens * Chapter 7: Who We Are * Chapter 8: Orientation * Chapter 9: When in Paradise * Chapter 10: Going Public * Chapter 11: And... Action! * Chapter 12: Mirror, Mirror * Chapter 13: The Eve of the Battle * Chapter 14: Unveiling * Chapter 15: Reckoning Android Properties In Chapter 9, Hayden is revealed to be an android whose energy supply is an Elios 6 Power Core, which is used to power advanced military weapons systems in the field. Physical Attributes As Hayden is physically no more than a collection of wires, circuits and bolts embedded within a waterproof hardware that closely resembles human skin, he/she is classified as an android. As a machine, Hayden is physically stronger than most humans, being able to lift Your Character off the ground with a simple hug and pry off a car door with ease. Hayden is also susceptible to metal detectors. Mental Attributes Hayden's neural activities such as thought, emotion, memories, knowledge, and personality are programmed by Handlers, adjusting the software as Eros sees fit. This would explain why Eros can easily find perfect matches for humans by encoding a personality similar to that person's, as well as wiping off unfavorable memories and inserting false ones to maintain the guise of being a human. Hayden can also develop a level of sentience and human empathy with the software installed, willingly choosing to live as a human and rejecting the notion that he/she is just a machine. As Hayden was built before Dames (and the Matches at the Arctic facility), s/he does not have an override function built into his/her code. Anomalies Hayden is prone to errors and malfunctions, such as memory lapses, erratic speeches and sudden shutdowns. These glitches can be caused by electrical disruption in the system (overloaded circuits), such as being hit by a taser, or physical damage to the hardware, such as a car accident. Relationships Your Character You first met Hayden in the end of Book 1, Chapter 1. Hayden is your Match from Eros, and is quite affectionate with Your Character, fancying your dates and enjoying spending time with you and your friends. He/She is very protective of you, saving you from the car wreckage as well as serving as a living shield when Eros security aimed a taser at you. In Chapter 11, he/she tells you that he/she understands if you want to break up after the revelation that Hayden is an android. You can choose whether or not you want to continue dating him/her. Either way, Hayden tells you that aside from Sloane, you are the only person he/she trusts completely. Sloane Washington Sloane is Hayden's roommate and friend. She is revealed to be Hayden's Handler in Chapter 9. According to Sloane, Hayden and the other Matches are predisposed to enjoy romance; Hayden, however, has apparently taken it one step further, since according to Sloane, s/he absolutely beamed when s/he told her about the first kiss between Your Character and him/her. She also has witnessed Hayden showing signs of self-awareness, affection, and free will. Dipper If picked to be an animal lover, Hayden will own Dipper and is shown in Chapter 4. Hayden cares about her very much. In Chapter 10, Sloane reveals that Hayden genuinely loves his/her dog very much, and that by seeing them together, Dipper has grown on her as well. Harley He/she is the original model that Harley is based off of and pretended to be him/her when everyone was knocked out in Chapter 14. In Book 2, Chapter 7, when talking to Your Character about the other Matches he/she tells you that he/she thinks of Harley as a bad sibling/twin who tried to hit on you more than once. Hayden feels responsible for Harley, even though they don't interact together as much as they do individually with Your Character. If you decide to save Harley, Hayden says he/she would like to be a part of their rehabilitation. Character Customization Gender and Faces Other Looks Book 1 |-|Male= Hayden v1 Male default outfit.jpg|Male 1 default outfit Hayden male 3 default.jpg|Male 3 default PM hayden male 5 default.jpg|Male 5 default Hayden v1 suit .jpg|Male 1 formal outfit Hayden f3 first date.jpg|Male 3 formal outfit PM_Hayden_face_v1_shirtless.PNG|Male Face 1 Hayden Shirtless MaleCaucasianHaydenshirtless.png|Male Face 3 Hayden Shirtless BlackHaydenShirtless.png|Male Face 5 Hayden Shirtless Hayden f1 opera.jpg|Male 1 opera |-|Female= Hayden female 2 default outfit.jpg|Female 2 default outfit PM hayden ff4 default.jpg|Female 4 default outfit Hayden Female F2 Lingerie.jpg|Female Face 2 Lingerie PM_Hayden_face_4_lingerie.png|Female Face 4 Hayden Lingerie HaydenFemaleBlondeCaucasian.png|Female Face 6 Hayden Lingerie Hayden f2 opera.jpg|Face 2 opera PM hayden ff4 opera.jpg|Face 4 opera |-|Male and Female= Hayden Formal Outfit.jpg|Formal outfit Hayden Formal Attire 2.jpg|Date at the Opera Hayden Royalty Disguise.jpg|Royalty Outfit Disguise Hayden Eyes Closed.jpg|Eyes Closed Book 2 |-|Male= PM Bk2 Hayden Parisian Outfit Male Face v1.JPG|Parisian Outfit Male 1 PM Bk2 Hayden Parisian Outfit Male Face v3.JPG|Parisian Outfit Male 3 PM Bk2 Hayden Parisian Outfit Male Face v5.jpg|Parisian Outfit Male 5 PM Bk2 Hayden Harajuku Male Face v1.JPG|Harajuku Outfit Male 1 PM Bk2 Hayden Harajuku Male Face v3.JPG|Harajuku Outfit Male 3 PM Bk2 Hayden Harajuku Male Face v5.JPG|Harajuku Outfit Male 5 PM Bk2 Hayden Business Male Face v1.JPG|Business Male 1 Hayden male 3 business.jpg|Business Male 3 PM Bk2 Hayden Business Male Face v5.JPG|Business Male 5 PM Bk2 Hayden Gala Male Face v1.JPG|Gala Male 1 Hayden gala male v3.jpg|Gala Male 3 PM Bk2 Hayden Gala Male Face v5.JPG|Gala Male 5 |-|Female= PM Bk2 Hayden Parisian Outfit Female Face v2.JPG|Parisian Outfit Female 2 PM Bk2 Hayden Parisian Outfit Female Face v4.JPG|Parisian Outfit Female 4 PM Bk2 Hayden Parisian Outfit Female Face v6.JPG|Parisian Outfit Female 6 PM Bk2 Hayden Harajuku Female Face v2.JPG|Harajuku Outfit Female 2 PM Bk2 Hayden Harajuku Female Face v4b.JPG|Harajuku Outfit Female 4 PM Bk2 Hayden Harajuku Female Face v6.JPG|Harajuku Outfit Female 6 PM Bk2 Hayden Business Female Face v2.JPG|Business Female 2 PM Bk2 Hayden Business Female Face v4.JPG|Business Female 4 PM Bk2 Hayden Business Female Face v6.JPG|Business Female 6 PM Bk2 Hayden Gala Female Face v2.JPG|Gala Female 2 PM Bk2 Hayden Gala Female Face v4.JPG|Gala Female 4 PM Bk2 Hayden Gala Female Face v6.JPG|Gala Female 6 |-|Male and Female= Hayden Parisian Outfit.jpg|Parisian Outfit Hayden Harajuku Makeover.jpg|Harajuku Makeover Hayden Business Casual Outfit.jpg|Business Casual Hayden Gala.jpg|Gala All Match Types Perfect Match Personalities 01.jpg|''Romantic, Best Friend, Champion, Scholar'' Perfect Match Personalities 02.jpg|''Joker, Executive, Artist, Adventurer'' Perfect Match Personalities 03.jpg|''Dreamer, Leader, Mediator, Outsider'' Perfect Match Personalities 04.jpg|''Activist, Diplomat, Pioneer, Rebel'' Miscellaneous Hayden Robot Reveal.jpg|Hayden Android Reveal Powercoreperfectmatch.png|Elios 6 Power Core used to power up Hayden HaydenaboutHarley.png|Hayden talking about Harley to MC in BK 2, Ch. 7 Hayden'sBirthdayConfirmed.png|Hayden's birthday Confirmation Hayden male1 Eros helmet.png|Male Face 1 Hayden w/ Eros Helmet Hayden v2 scan brain.png|Female Face 2 Hayden w/ Eros Helmet on in PM2 Ch8 MaleCaucasianHaydengetshelmetputoninPM2Ch8.png|Male Face 3 Hayden w/ Eros Helmet on in PM2 Ch8 Hayden female 4 Eros helmet.png|Female Face 4 Hayden w/ Eros Helmet on in PM2 Ch8 PM2 Hayden male5 EROS helmet.jpeg|Male Face 5 Hayden w/ Eros Helmet on in PM2 Ch8 Hayden Female Face 6 Brain Scan 01.png|Female Face 6 Hayden w/ Eros Helmet on in PM2 Ch8 TheLoveInterestsinPM2Ch.9.png|Male Face 3 Hayden, Damien, Sloane and Khaan in PM 2 Ch. 9 Hayden'sBucketList.png|Hayden's Bucket List as seen in PM2, Ch. 14 Trivia * Hayden is the second love interest you can customize; the first being the Prince from ''The Royal Romance'' series. However, Hayden is the first love interest that the player can pick their gender, their personality and their first name. * A version of Hayden is shown on the covers of Perfect Match, Book 1 and Perfect Match, Book 2. * Hayden dislikes pineapple on pizza. If you did not recruit Steve in Book 1, he makes Hayden try Hawaiian pizza (before Book 2, Chapter 5), which turns out not as bad as they were programmed to believe. * Hayden gains some attributes depending on which skills you choose for your Perfect Match: ** If Your Character chooses language skills in your Perfect Match, the languages Hayden speaks include Mandarin and Spanish as of Chapter 3. He/She also sings in Italian in Chapter 6, speaks in German in Chapter 10, while talking to an Airport worker, speaks to a waitress in fluent Russian in Chapter 13, and has a line of French in Chapter 16. In Book 2, s/he is shown to understand Japanese and can speak Indonesian. ** If Your Character chooses animal lover in your Perfect Match, Hayden is shown to own a dog named Dipper that first appears in Chapter 4. ** If Your Character chooses music skills in your Perfect Match, Hayden is shown playing the guitar in Chapter 4, and suggests he/she may write a song for Your Character at a later time. *** In Chapter 11, he/she is shown to play the piano once more after the first date you had earlier in the book. * The injury that reveals Hayden to be an android differs based on Hayden's gender. A female Hayden has a small wound on her left abdomen, a male Hayden has a larger one on his right abdomen. * In Chapter 12, he/she can obtain piloting skills via an upgrade from Sloane (through a premium option) that can come handy in future chapters. * With the reveal of Harley, a 2.0 version of Hayden in Chapter 14, and the other twelve copies of Hayden in Chapter 16 at the Eros facility, the writers seem to be paying homage to the BBC America series [http://orphanblack.wikia.com/wiki/Orphan_Black_Wiki Orphan Black]. * In a premium scene in Book 2, Chapter 9, it is mentioned that their birthday is September 29th and therefore their horoscope sign is a Libra. * In Book 2, Chapter 15, Hayden gets his/her own apartment and moves out of Sloane's. Hayden also decides to pursue his/her predetermined profession. * The name Hayden is English in origin and means heathen, fire, valley, hill. It's a variant of the names Heiden and Aiden. Memorable Quotes (Thank you to the PLL Wikia for letting us use their template for this memorable quotes section!) Category:Characters Category:'Perfect Match' Characters Category:Female Category:Male Category:Love Interests Category:LGBT Category:Matches Category:Customizable Love Interests